


Valentine's Late Date

by Snaz234



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Steve really tried to lay low. He really did.





	Valentine's Late Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Marvel characters.  
> This is just a fanfic.  
> So enjoy it.

Its been few weeks since Valentine's day. And its been.. What? A year since Siberia. Within those periods, Steve tried to lay low. He really did.

Drawing is what he usually does when he is not working out. In the middle of doing his drawing, he heard footsteps. He stop moving. And without turning back, he sighed.

"How do you find me?"

"You don't seems surprises. Well, wasn't that hard after I caught you bought some stuff at store few days back." Said Natasha who came sit across Steve.

"You meant my groceries?"

"No! I meant the blue tie you bought. Its for Tony, right?"

Finally Steve get up and get in. 

"It doesn't matter anywhere." Steve said slowly cause he knew Natasha was behind him.

"Why not, Steve? What make you so sure he haven't forgive you yet?" Natasha asked as she now stand in front of Steve. Blocked him from going further.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, NAT!" Steve has raises his voice but Natasha still the face she wears from the start. Concern.

"I saw in his eyes how betrayed he was when he knew I tried cover the truth. I just got Bucky, Nat." Steve stop as he tried to hold on the tears. "He is my best friend and the o-only, God he is the one only I k-know from 1940's."

"And Tony?" Natasha asked carefully.

"Tony.. He..Damn, he is the one and only who always give me headache. Pain in the ass, as you guys said. But.."

"But what, Cap?" 

That voice made both of them turns to the door. And the owner revealed the face.

"But I can't ignore the fact that I've already fall in love with him. Do you think he will be stupid enough to believe it after all things happened?" Steve blankly continued AS IF he is not talking face to face with Tony Stark.

"I'll let you guys alone. Please settle it down carefully and stop making your life miserable." Natasha said as she kisses Steve cheek and left.

"So.. Where were we?" Tony suddenly said, "Yess! For the answer of your question, yup! He is stupid if he didn't let you explain yourself. Damn it! I hate him so much. He is so selfish!!"

"You can't talk about him like that. He looks like a selfish person but, he.. He,actually really cares about everyone. All of his stupid heroic moves he've done was proof he put everyone safety first before himself. And I.." Steve stop for a moment before gather his gut to say it. Its now or never. 

"And I fall for him even more because of that." Steve said and Tony face changed. Then he slowly get up. Walking to Steve.

"If you already fall for him, why didn't you tell him?" Tony asked as he stand in front of Steve. Not invaded his personal space.

"I couldn't." Steve said like he sighed. "Before I can actually find the right time to tell him, choas approached. Our endless fight, Sokovia and the truth about Tony's parents death."

"Why did-- You should have said something!" Now Tony raised a bit of his voice.

"He must thought it just an excuse if I tell him how I felt for him in that moment. If only I can got back into that time, I would tell him everything."

"Everything? Like what?"

"I would tell him that Bucky is my best friend but he is the love of my life. That time.. I just hope he can understand my dilemma. I love Tony so much its hurt. But I wouldn't be surprise if he didn't love me the way I did.

"Like I said,Tony Stark is really stupid. Stupid for not telling you the same thing." Then, Tony walked closer to Steve and raises his hand but he stop halfway through.

"Can I?" Tony asked and Steve said nothing just nod slowly. Tony carefully put his hand on Steve cheek and he can feel that Steve is leans into it. Then, their eyes met.

"I'm sorry for not understand why you did what you did. And i love you too."  
Without waiting for reply, Tony quickly crash his lips against Steve. Then, Steve slowly put his hand behind Tony's neck and make the kiss deeper. They pull apart as they try to get some air.

"Something about you made me feel whole again. That's why I really need you, Steve." Tony said and he put his forehead on Steve's.

"W-what about B-bucky? D--" Steve hesitated and Tony quickly put one finger to Steve's lips.

"Just.. Let's just not ruin our romantic moment here, Steve. I'll settle it later." When he see Steve about to say anything, he continue. "Anddd, nothing bad will happen to him. I promise you." After that, he put down his finger and gives him another sweet kiss.

"Are we good now? Can I see that tie?" Steve can't help but chuckle when Tony asked about it. He just nod and get the tie he bought.

"Yess! I can add this tie into my collection." Tony said when Steve tried to put on the tie with his wearing.

"Sorry that its not like expensive thing you've bought." Steve said as done doing Tony's tie.

"Cut the crap! It doesn't have to be expensive thing when you sincere to give other a gift." Tony smile brightly after he spoke something made him poetic.

Then, he slowly take Steve hand.

"Let's have our Valentine's date."

"You mean..N-now? But Valentine's day already pass." Steve said and only get a sweet smile from Tony.

"It has been meaningless Valentine's day. If not with you, I don't want anyone else."

"Damn Tony, since when you become so romantic like this?" and they both chuckle.


End file.
